


Nothing Has Changed

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Justin has lived in New York for 3 years. What happens when he comes home for Christmas?





	Nothing Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Warning! Unsafe Sex!  


* * *

There are days, when it hurts so much that you fear your heart will stop. There are days when you wonder if you will ever feel anything more than the pain that has taken over you.

 

You wonder if you will still be able to open your eyes tomorrow, or if you’ll go quickly and quietly in your sleep just liked you had always planned. You’re not good at dealing with pain.

 

You never were, and you know you never will be. You ache to run your fingers through his brown hair, and get lost in his hazel eyes. But you don’t, because you can’t.

 

You can’t see him or hear his voice. You can’t even answer the fucking phone anymore when your mom, Deb, or Molly calls. You can’t stand to hear their voices, for fear of the memories it will bring.

 

He’s everywhere, and you just don’t know how to handle it. You feel like you can’t breathe. Every brunette that you see on the street looks just like him. It haunts you.

 

The few tricks that you have had still can’t erase him, even though you would like to. You haven’t heard from him in 3 years. You feel the need to erase him from your memory.

 

You try to do this, because the pain is too much to handle. The last thing you heard was that he was fighting Melanie and Lindsay to get his parental rights back to Gus. 

 

You never heard how it turned out. You hope things ended up okay. You wonder if he has a new man in his life, and are silently glad you helped him mellow a bit in the last few years. 

 

You wonder how he will look when you see him again. You will be landing in Pittsburgh in twenty minutes. This is the first time in 3 years that you have come home for Christmas. 

 

You wonder what is going to happen. You know that there is no way Debbie won’t demand your presence. You also know that Brian is going to be there. It's a feeling.

 

So you steel yourself, and tell yourself to be prepared for anything that may happen. You want Brian to be happy, even if it isn’t with you. ‘As long as he’s happy,’ you tell yourself.

 

As you step off the plane, walk down the terminal and into the airport, you pause. You take in everything at once. You stand there in the middle of the airport, frozen.

 

After several silent seconds of forcing yourself to breathe in and out to avoid a panic attack, you smile. It's the only thing you can think to do. Then you go to get your few bags.

 

As you pick up your bags, you hear someone yell out, “Justin!” You quickly turn around to find the source.

 

You freeze when you see Molly and mom standing there, Brian next to them. You swallow nervously, and start to walk toward your family. As you reach the group of three, you hug mom and Molly.

 

Then you turn to Brian, a nervous smile on your face. Before you can say anything, he pulls you into his arms and gives you a kiss that’s so overwhelming; it takes your breath away.

 

You stay locked in each others arms for what feels like days, even hours, but you know is only minutes. When he ends the kiss, he says, “Welcome home, Sunshine.”

 

You know you are seriously fucked when he says that. For the last 3 years you have wanted nothing more than to see him, smell him, touch him, taste him, and hear him call you Sunshine.

 

Now that you have it, you are never going to let it go. Turning to mom and Molly, you say, “I want to go to the loft.” Mom and Brian exchange a look, and then mom nods.

 

You wonder to yourself how long they had been able to communicate without words. Then you decide that it doesn’t matter, as long as they get along. You also wonder where Tucker is, but you don't ask.

 

After several moments of silence, you grab your bags and head for Brian’s corvette. Mom and Molly sit in the back, while you sit in the front next to Brian. It feels so right.

 

The silence in the car is comfortable. Everyone in the car knows what you are thinking. But thankfully, no one comments. We pull up to my mom’s house, and she and Molly exit the car.

 

I get out, and hug my mom and sister. Then I get back into the car, and Brian and I head for the loft. We take the elevator and we reach his floor quickly, glad for no delays.

 

After unlocking the door to the loft, Brian grabs my arm and pulls me inside. He slams the door shut and locks it, setting the alarm. Then, before I can say anything else, I’m being slammed onto the bed.

 

Brian flings off his clothes. Then he is ripping at my clothes, and I’m ready for a hard and fast fuck. The next thing I know, Brian slips on a condom, and then quickly pushes the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle, and then he slams the rest of the way inside of me.

 

I moan at how amazing it feels. It feels so much more intimate now, after all the time we spent apart from each other. As he pulls out of me and then slams back in, I bite my lip so hard that it draws blood.

 

I’m hard as hell, and I get even more hard, (which I didn’t think was possible) when Brian wraps his hand around my dick, and begins to jerk me off in time with his thrusts.

 

I feel my orgasm coming and I try to stop it. But Brian whispers in my ear, “You’re hot, wet, and so fucking tight!” I feel myself losing the battle, so I ride the waves of my orgasm, as he does his.

 

A little while later, I look at Brian as he takes off the condom and throws it away. Suddenly, I’ve got my second wind. I quickly roll him onto his back. Then I ask Brian with my eyes for permission. He pauses for a moment.

 

Then he nods. I smile my ‘Sunshine Smile,’ slip on a condome, and then I lift his legs onto my shoulders. I start to prepare Brian with my fingers, when he sudddenly yells out, “FUCK ME!”

 

I nod, and wasting no more time, I slam inside of him until I’m fully embedded. Brian grunts at the initial pain. When I pause, he starts pushing against me wanting me to start moving.

 

I slam in and out of him, loving the moans that fill the loft. I begin to let my left hand trace every inch of his body, letting my fingers skim across his thighs. He shivers and I love it.

 

Then my hand slowly drifts downwards towards its goal. I begin to jerk him off the same way he did for me. I slam in and out of him several more times, and I feel his body shake, as well as my own, as we ride the waves of our second orgasm.

 

I quickly bite his neck, lick it, and then kiss it. After that I pull out, take the condom off, tie it off, throw it away, and then lie down on the bed. I look at Brian, and I smirk. He’s lying on the bed beside me looking freshly fucked, and extremely satisfied. 

 

I smile, thinking to myself that I’m glad nothing has changed. I love Brian the way he is. No matter how he is. He doesn’t need to be the over the hill club boy, the silly romantic, or the uncaring asshole anymore.

 

I feel my eyes start to close, and Brian wraps his arms around me. I’m almost asleep when the phone rings. I groan, not wanting to answer. Brian reaches over me to grab the phone, but I stop him.

 

I’m feeling so great right now, and I don’t want it to be ruined by hearing Debbie and Brian fight. I answer the phone, and listen as Debbie starts screaming her head off.

 

She’s so happy that I’m back in Pittsburgh. After she calms down, Debbie says, “You and Brian better be here at my house tomorrow for Christmas. You also better be here for dinner, or I’ll kick your asses! Love you Sunshine, give my love to Brian.”

 

Moments later I hear the dial tone. I hang up the phone. Brian and I break into hysterical laughter. “I see Debbie is still the same.” Brian nods and then says, “Yeah, a fucking psycho.”

 

I smile and then say, “You know you love it.” Brian is silent for a moment, and then he nods again. “Yeah, you’re right.” Then he pulls me into his arms, and we lay in bed just being together.

 

I’ve decided to move back to Pittsburgh. I know that Brian is going to have a hissy fit when I tell him tomorrow, but oh well. I’m an adult, and I can make my own decisions.

 

Speaking of decisions, I’ve decided that nothing has changed. I still love Brian, and I know he loves me. Therefore I’m moving back. I look at Brian and say, “I love you.”

 

Brian kisses me. Then he says, “I love you too.” Brian pauses a beat and then he says, “We will talk about it in the morning. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress.”

 

I can’t help but challenge him. “You’ve got it all wrong, Mr. Kinney. I’m going to fuck _you_ into the mattress tomorrow.” Brian kisses my neck. Right before I fall asleep

I hear, “I’m yours for the taking, brat.”

 

The End.


End file.
